Como eu quero
by Thomas Hackel
Summary: Pois é, minha mãe me deu um diário... Ela disse que teve um quando era jovem e isso a ajudou bastante." Eu não preciso de um diário, preciso mesmo é de conhecer um menino mais maduro. SasukeSakura


**Disclaimer: **os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

.

**Como eu quero**

**.**

**23:19, dia 19, quarta-feira, minha casa.**

Inaugurando esse meu diário.

Pois, minha mãe me deu um diário... Ela disse que teve um quando era jovem e isso a ajudou bastante. MAS QUEM DISSE QUE EU PRECISO DE UM DIÁRIO?

Eu pareço reter os meus sentimentos?

PAREÇO?

Bem duvido disso. Sou uma garota normal, apesar de ter esse cabelo todo estranho. Qual é, minha mãe pintou o meu cabelo quando eu era pequena? De onde veio essa cabeleira toda rosa?

Diz ela que é culpa do meu pai, todas as mulheres da família dele nasceram assim. Mas infelizmente eu nunca terei a chance de perguntar ao meu pai. Ele morreu quando eu era pequena.

Ah diário, como ele era um ótimo pai. Eu o adorava. De verdade. Ele sempre me levava para o parquinho, e quando eu tinha oito anos foi um baque perceber que eu não o tinha mais. Pelo menos minha mãe ainda está aqui, e nunca foi de inventar que ele teria viajado.

Eu devo ter visto em um filme. Não sei. Mas a mãe da garotinha havia dito à ela que o pai tinha viajado, mas na verdade ele acabou morrendo em um assalto. Que dó! Como aquela menina ia viver com aquela mentira? Já pensou viver esperando o pai?

CRUZ CREDO!

**8:55, dia 20, quinta-feira, aula de química.**

Como eu odeio meu professor de química. Ele é um porre! Só sabe falar de fórmulas, oxidação, mol. Ah meu Deusinho do céu, pra que é que eu preciso saber sobre essas coisas? Eu nunca que vou usar.

Mas então diário...

Ontem acabei dormindo pensando em meu pai. Ainda sinto falta dele, mas pouca coisa.

Minha mãe é legal. Surpreendeu-se bastante com a minha reação ao saber da morte de papai. Deve ser por isso que ela me deu esse diário, depois de tanto tempo, ainda acha que eu tenho problemas com isso. Cá pra nós, minha mãe não é muito responsável.

Na verdade...

NEM UM POUCO RESPONSÁVEL.

Já vou logo avisando, antes que você se assuste com todas as baboseiras que ela fará.

**9:12, dia 20, quinta-feira, castigo.**

Meu professor me mandou para o castigo.

Isso vai me render um comunidade, ou seja lá o nome que eles dão para isso.

MINHA MÃE ME MATARÁ.

Ela pode ser um tanto quanto irresponsável, mas se vale dizer, ela fica irada quando eu recebo esses bilhetes. Maldito professor de química. Hatake Kakashi, um bobão de cabelos brancos. Deve ser a contrarresposta a estudar química, cabelos brancos.

Bem feito.

Três vivas para Kakashi e seu cabelo branco.

Viva. Viva. Viva.

Onde eu estava mesmo? Antes de meu querido professor me mandar para o castigo?

Ah! Falava o quanto minha mãe era irresponsável. Irresponsável e feroz, diga-se de passagem. Estou frita!

PS: O nome do "comunicado" é falta grave.

Até me sinto como uma vilã de filme adolescente.

Bateu o sinal, diário... A gente se encontra depois.

**2:11, dia 20, quinta-feira, minha casa.**

Mamãe me colocou de castigo.

É castigo na escola, castigo em casa, onde quer que eu vá tenho um maldito castigo.

O resto do período escolar foi uma chatice.

Nada de mais. Hinata acabou comendo todas as unhas de tanto nervosismo, tem um garoto que ela está afim, Naruto o nome, se não me engano.

Um grande BOBÃO. Isso que ele é, só sabe fazer palhaçada. Mas quando ele chega perto dela, putz, eu sinto até pensa da garota, ela começa a gaguejar.

Uma vez ela até desmaiou.

D-E-S-M-A-I-O-U!

Parecia até filme. Ele deu um beijo em sua bochecha e ela simplesmente caiu dura. Ai meu Deus, eu nunca vi uma menina ter tanto medo de um garoto assim. Um dia eu ainda os junto.

Sabe como é, né...

Ela é minha amiga. Ele é um bobão qualquer. Eu não resisto. Sua uma apaixonada e atuar de cupido é uma coisa super linda.

Sakura, a cupida.

Acho que já tenho uma profissão.

Três vivas para mim: viva, viva, viva.

**19:40, dia 20, quinta-feira, shopping.**

Ino me arrastou até o shopping.

Não estou conseguindo acreditar que ela me trouxe até aqui. Ela tinha um encontro com um tal de... Kiba. Acho que era esse o nome do infeliz.

Ai meu Deus, eu juro que vou dar umas porradas nesse tal de Kiba. Por que é que ele tinha que deixar a minha melhor amiga assim? Toda boba e, ainda por cima, fazendo-me de escudo?

EU TENHO CARA DE ESCUDO? É CLARO QUE NÃO!

Eu ainda vou ter que ficar segurando vela.

**19:45, dia 20, quinta-feira, shopping.**

Espera aí. Estava eu aqui, sentada em um dos bancos da lanchonete, junto de minha amiga Ino, quando ela vira e me fala:

- Sabe Sakura, acho que o Kiba vai trazer um amigo dele.

EU DISSE QUE QUERIA UM ENCONTRO?

Você viu eu dizer isso em algum lugar desse diário?

Como é que essa louca me arranja um encontro então?

Eu sou uma menina tremendamente séria, sou só de compromisso. Prefiro meninos mais velhos, são maduros. Sabem se vestir adequadamente. Eu não quero ficar andando com um moleque.

Tenho que fechar o diário, eles estão chegando...

**00:42, dia 21, sexta-feira, minha casa.**

O encontro foi um grande sucesso...

Para Ino.

Foi o que ela disse.

Eu simplesmente não curti. Vocês já viram aqueles filmes em que você é obrigada a ficar o dia inteiro com alguém que nunca viu na vida, por que a sua amiga pediu? Enquanto ela enfiava a grande língua dentro da boca de um outro garoto que é amigo desse garoto que você está sendo obrigada a ficar o dia inteiro, sendo que na verdade você não queria GAROTO NENHUM?

Claro que não. Isso é a minha vida. Não pode estar em um filme.

Na verdade... Já posso virar roteirista, tenho um bom roteiro em mão. Um drama: a garota que foi obrigada a passar o dia inteiro com um desconhecido porque sua amiga é uma tarada. Meio grande o nome, não é? Pois bem, não vai pegar. Esquece. Não foi uma idéia um tanto quanto produtiva.

O nome do menino era Sasuke. Não sei se eu já tinha mencionado isso daqui, mas era Uchiha Sasuke. Ele é o maioral da escola. Gostoso, bonito, tesão, tudo que se pode imaginar de boas qualidades físicas já foi caracterizada nele. Não por mim – longe disso, mas por outras garotas. Eu sou só uma garota em busca de um menino mais maduro.

Sasuke não era a concepção de maduro. Veio com uma bermuda, uma camisa pólo e boné. Coisa de menino mesmo. Acabou que fomos no cinema, não ia dar para agüentar ficar horas com ele, tendo que puxar um assunto. Acabaríamos nos matando, ou pelo menos eu o mataria.

Ele me fez passar em uma lanchonete, fez-me tomar um milkshake e depois queria fazer não sei lá o que com bolas.

Sem malícia, diário.

Mas talvez o cinema não tenha sido o melhor lugar. Ele parecia me fitar incompreensivelmente. Tinha um olhar estranho. Argh! Só de lembrar eu fico toda arrepiada.

No mau sentido, é claro.

**10:38, dia 21, sexta-feira, aula de educação física.**

Aff.

Acabei machucando minha perna, e cá estou, sem fazer aula.

O machucado pelo menos me livrou da aula, porque eu simplesmente a odeio. Mas sem rodeios, vamos falar de uma coisa melhor: Uchiha Sasuke.

Não me estranhe diário, não iremos falar diretamente dele.

O negócio é o que ele me esconde, um irmão mais velho. Uchiha Itachi, alto, bonito, parecidíssimo com Sasuke e universitário. A qualquer momento poderia estar tomando conta de toda a empresa de seu pai, enquanto aquele moleque só pensa em virar artista.

QUEM É QUE DISSE QUE ELE DESENHA BEM?

Eu nunca vi, mas deve ser horrível.

**10:45, dia 21, sexta-feira, aula de educação física.**

Acabei de me lembrar. Sasuke é da minha turma de espanhol. Ele manda bem pra caramba, e eu sou horrível.

Oba! Eu tenho um pretexto para ir a sua casa hoje.

**13:03, dia 21, sexta-feira, minha casa.**

Advinha, diário?

Quem é a mais nova convidada para ir a casa dos Uchiha?

Pois é.

Foi um problema e tanto chegar ao assunto. Mas acabei dando um jeitinho, ou talvez até mesmo o Sasuke tenha dado um jeito. Eu choraminguei minha nota, e ele estava por perto, até que ele recebeu o teste dele e era nada menos que um dez.

Depois que eu tanto havia choramingado, tinha feito beicinho e falado que a nota dele era ótima. Ele me respondeu:

"- Pode ir estudar lá em casa hoje, Sakura. Eu te ensino espanhol. É fácil..."

Ele até que tem um sorriso e tanto.

Tá, confesso. Ele é bem parecido com o irmão. Eu também o acho lindo, mas o acho bem infantil. Quero ter um relacionamento sério e preciso de um menino maduro.

**19:59, dia 21, sexta-feira, minha casa.**

DEU TUDO ERRADO! ESTOU DESESPERADA! D-E-S-E-S-P-E-R-A-D-A!

Eu não vi o Itachi, acho que ele tinha chegado bêbado em casa. Foi direto para o andar de cima, não tive chance de vê-lo de relance.

Só sei que ele não me parece tão maduro assim.

Ou talvez só tenho o pegado em um dia péssimo.

Mas isso não é o pior, sabe o que é, diário?

SASUKE E EU NOS BEIJAMOS.

Sim, nos beijamos. Nem eu o beijei e nem muito menos ele me beijou. Beijamo-nos, foi mútuo. Ele pareceu afinzão de mim e eu, não sei por que - mas quando ele veio em minha direção, depois de tantos sorrisos bobos e olhares que me deixavam arrepiada -, deixei. Pior que isso! Eu o beijei. Foi mútuo.

Mútuo.

Mútuo.

Mútuo.

Essa palavra vai ficar martelando na minha cabeça eternamente. Eu não acredito que o beijei. Não acredito que nos beijamos.

Ai meu Deusinho do céu. Vou me matar.

Depois de ele ter me beijado. Ops, corrigindo, depois de nós nos beijarmos, não tive outra alternativa a não ser correr de lá. Isso não estava certo. ELE ERA UM BEBEZÃO.

Vou dormir diário.

Eu sei, ainda são umas sete horas.

Mas eu preciso ir dormir.

**9:30, dia 24, segunda-feira, aula de química.**

Pois é. Minha mãe me levou para a casa de minha vá e acabei esquecendo o diário.

Nada de surpreende aconteceu. Nada mesmo. A casa estava vazia, não tinha ninguém que não fosse conhecido.

A única coisa que tanto rolou lá foi:

"Seu cabelo ainda está rosa, querida"

"Meu Deus, você ainda pinta o cabelo dela?"

"Não vai me dizer que o cabelo dela é rosa de verdade?"

Senti-me como um bicho estranho. Todos me olhavam, comentavam. Que saco!

MEU CABELO É ROSA MESMO, E DAÍ? QUAL É O PROBLEMA?

O problema?

Essa é fácil de responder. Sasuke me beij... Ai, que saco. Eu e ele nos beijamos. Ele não me beijou, foi mútuo. Eu correspondi, eu queria. Mas eu não consigo entender. Não é nada do que eu quero.

Hoje eu tenho espanhol...

Vou ter que encarar o Sasuke.

**10:25, dia 24, segunda-feira, aula de álgebra.**

Daqui a pouco vem a aula de espanhol...

Vou ter que encarar o Sasuke.

**11:30, dia 24, segunda-feira, aula de espanhol.**

Parece que o Sasuke acha que eu tive um problema. Ele não sacou por que eu corri. Ainda bem, pelo menos nisso eu tive sorte. Vou ter de avisá-lo que é tudo um mal entendido.

Eu não o beijei. Já sei o que aconteceu, foi só reflexo.

Espera aí, ele está me passando um bilhete.

**11:40, dia 24, segunda-feira, aula de espanhol.**

"Sakura, tá afim de ir lá em casa hoje?

Você ainda não viu quase nada da matéria...

Tem bastante coisa pra você ver."

Err... Não! Eu não quero ir na sua casa, Sasuke.

Isso vai ser muita grosseria?

Melhor eu não responder isso, pode magoá-lo. E eu preciso dele para poder ver o... Espera aí, é claro que eu quero ir na casa dele. O Itachi pode estar lá, preciso dar um jeito de que vamos estudar mais tarde. Uma hora em que o Itachi esteja na casa dele, acho que lá pelas sete vai ser bom...

Pois é... Eu olhei a grade escolar do Itachi. A aula dele termina as sete nas segundas.

NÃO, EU NÃO SOU UMA PSICOPATA.

Sou só uma garota que quer tudo como quer.

Vou responder assim:

"Posso ir as sete? Vou ter que ajudar a minha mãe com umas tarefas em casa.

Mal posso esperar para a aula."

Merda.

Eu já o entreguei o bilhete, e uma hora dessas ele deve estar achando que estou perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Preciso dar um jeito de reverter essa droga.

**15:34, dia 24, segunda-feira, shopping.**

Praticamente obriguei Ino a vir ao shopping comigo. Era tipo, uma SUPER emergência.

Eu nunca fui bastante ligada a roupas, a essa história da consumismo, mas dessa vez é diferente. Meio que eu preciso impressionar um cara mais velho. Talvez um vestido seja uma boa...

**16:53, dia 24, segunda-feira, provador de roupa.**

Confesso que não tive a melhor idéia do mundo que convidei a Ino. Ela meio que me obrigou a provar umas quinhentas peças de roupas. E olha que eu nem estou exagerando.

Está bem, só um pouco...

Mas eu troquei de roupa mais do que um cachorro abana o rabo.

É sério, e olha que um cachorro consegue abanar bastante o rabo em todo esse período. Ainda bem que conseguimos chegar a um belo vestido e Ino me deixou ficar com ele. Pois é. É ela que manda aqui, o macho alfa da matilha, o homem da relação. Todas essas coisas. Mas quando se trata de roupa, não tem outra se não a Ino. O vestido que escolhemos foi um preto, justo, cintura alta, todo de renda.

Não sei detalhar como ele é. Vamos esquecer o vestido, o que importa é que estou indo para casa e logo depois para os Uchiha.

**15:24, dia 24, segunda-feira, minha casa.**

Eu vou me matar.

O VESTIDO RASGOU.

Tive que ir correndo no meu armário, pegar uma saia cotelê e um top. Coloquei a meia-calça e lá vamos nós. Vai ou racha.

Okay, estou indo agora para a casa dos Uchiha.

**22:09, dia 24, segunda-feira, minha casa.**

Eu nunca vou estudar espanhol. É sério, se fossemos realmente querer estudar espanhol, isso nunca ia acontecer.

Também nunca verei o Itachi.

O que vou conseguir fazer todas as vezes é... BEIJAR A MALDITA BOCA DO SASUKE.

Ele deve ter me hipnotizado. Eu não sei, mas ele vez um vodoo tão poderoso que toda vez que vamos na sua casa, ele chega perto de mim, com aqueles belos lábios, o olhar penetrante e o sorriso de canto todo lindo e eu o beijo. Verdade. Eu não consigo resistir.

Estou decepcionada demais comigo mesma para conseguir escrever no diário.

Deitar-me-ei.

**09:05, dia 25, terça-feira, castigo.**

Fiquei de castigo.

Não me pergunte o porquê.

Foi tudo tão rápido que não tive capacidade de perceber.

Bateu o sinal e eu fiquei parada, que nem um poste, pensando... Pensando na beijoca que eu tinha dado no Sasuke. Sim, acho que a beijoca foi dada por mim, por ele. Não sei. Perdi a consciência quando a boca dele estava contra a minha.

MAS...

Eu tenho um plano!

Vou pedir à Ino, entregar ao Kiba, que vai entregar ao Sasuke um bilhete. A chance de esse bilhete sair de Ino sem ser visto é imensa, depois ainda tem o Kiba. É uma manobra bem arriscada, mas, é tudo que eu consigo fazer no momento. Ai meu Deus.

"Sasuke, isso tudo não era para ser assim.

Nós não podemos continuar nos beijando, ou senão vou repetir em espanhol.

E EU NÃO QUERO ISSO!

Beijos, Sakura."

**09:58, dia 25, terça-feira, recreio.**

Parece que o meu bilhete foi perfeito. Ignorando todas as perguntas que a tarada da Ino me fez, o Sasuke veio me procurar, falando que concordava com tudo aquilo e que hoje íamos somente estudar. Ele tinha um olhar um tanto quanto malicioso no rosto, mas decidi que hoje ele ia perceber quem é que manda.

Não tem mais beijo e pronto.

**15:06, dia 25, terça-feira, minha casa.**

Estou indo para o Sasuke. Deseje-me sorte, diário.

.

**21:10, dia 25, terça-feira, minha cama.**

EU NÃO ACREDITO!

DEU TUDO ERRADO.

Vamos relatar os erros. Primeiro: o Itachi estava lá. Eu que não ia perder essa oportunidade, então, com toda a minha capacidade mental (leia-se que me sinto como um retardada nesse momeno) fui cumprimentá-lo, tentei ser a "femme fatale".

Resultado?

Ele soltou mais pérolas do que devia.

Ele me contou que o Sasuke parecia estar apaixonado por mim.

Como se isso não bastasse, ele comentou tanto disso que fez com que o Sasuke ficasse corado.

Certo. Ele ficou lindo, mas releve.

Segundo: tentei ir atrás de Sasuke tirar a história a limpo. Eu não o achei, mas sabe o que eu achei? Um desenho meu e um poema embaixo.

Ele desenhava bem demais e o poema era mais ou menos assim:

_[i]"Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver;  
É ferida que dói e não se sente;  
É um contentamento descontente;  
É dor que desatina sem doer._

É um não querer mais que bem querer;  
É um andar solitário entre a gente;  
É nunca contentar-se de contente;  
É um cuidar que se ganha em se perder.

É querer estar preso por vontade  
É servir a quem vence o vencedor,  
É ter com quem nos mata lealdade.

Mas como causar pode seu favor  
Nos corações humanos amizade;  
Se tão contrário a si é o mesmo amor?"[/i]

Isso não era dele. Certamente.

Na verdade... Eu sei de quem é o poema. Se não me engano, é Camões. Que judiação, Sasuke! Recitando Camões em uma foto minha.

Agora o terceiro e pior de todos os erros: ele me viu, enquanto eu namorava a foto. Ele estava na porta, encostando e enquanto eu estava como uma apaixonada sorrindo. O diálogo foi mais ou menos assim:

"- É, Sasuke. Você realmente desenha bem...

- Pelo contrário, você que é fácil de desenhar."

EU NÃO LEMBRO DE MAIS NADA DO DIÁLOGO!

Sei que a gente se beijou.

E não foi como das outras vezes.

Foi... Diferente. Foi bem melhor!

**23:38, dia 25, terça-feira, minha cama.**

Eu sei qual era a diferença do beijo. Eu sei por que ele estava melhor. Era mais... APAIXONADO!

É isso. Estou apaixonada por Sasuke e ele me corresponde. Como eu não pude ver? Sou mesmo um darth vader de corações, nem mesmo consigo saber quando EU me apaixono.

Parece que não é tudo como eu quero.

Sasuke era tudo que eu não queria, mas, ao mesmo tempo, é tudo que eu mais quero...

Eu o amo.

ARGH!

Estou apaixonada por um menino que é tudo "como eu não quero"!

Irônico, né?


End file.
